


Subtlety Has Been Lost (why does this always happen to him?)

by wannahearitinspanish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Someone stop me, Stalker Derek Hale, The Hale Pack - Freeform, but not in a bad way, im starting all these, with no intention to continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannahearitinspanish/pseuds/wannahearitinspanish
Summary: Stiles has a problem.And his problem was that whenever there was something even remotely trouble-worthy in the area, it finds him. Usually, he ends up with a couple of laughs, yells, maybe a restraining order, and an adventure.But this time, it's nothing fun.Because Stiles has a stalker -- a hot stalker -- but a stalker. And his barista betrayed him, his friends may be lying to him, and the newly returned Hale family seems to be popping up where ever he goes.Why does this always happen to him?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Subtlety Has Been Lost (why does this always happen to him?)

Stiles was pretty sure he was going to die. 

Why? Well because he was being stalked. And it’s been going on for the past three weeks. 

Now, he knew it sounded ridiculous, because - seriously? Who would stalk him right? Out of all people in the Beacon County to stalk, why would someone choose the spastic, loud-mouthed sheriff’s kid who had absolutely no control over his limbs. 

That’s exactly what he thought too, the first couple of times he noticed his stalker. 

But now, as he sat perched on the counter of the local cafe fiddling with his phone while he waited for Scott to finally show up - seriously, he needed to get that kid a fucking watch, why was he never on time? - and he noticed the same tall and broody, leather wearing man from last night (as well as the several other nights) he knew it wasn’t just a coincidence. 

Because, seriously, Beacon Hills may be a small town, but it wasn’t _that_ small. 

He tried to distract himself from the impending freakout of seeing his stalker yet again by picking up his iced coffee and taking a pointendly long slurp, chewing on the straw for a couple of seconds before placing it back down beside him. 

_[user]_ **_Dude, he’s back._ **

He knew Scott was probably on his way and therefore couldn’t technically check his messages, but it kept Stiles busy and gave him a reason to not not-so-subtly watch his stalker side eye him while sitting at the table in the corner of the room. 

_[user]_ **_I don’t even think he’s trying to be subtle about it either ???_ **

_[user]_ **_he’s like full out staring oh my god you better get here now_ **

Stiles heard the chime and sighed in relief when he saw Scott running through the doors. He hopped off the counter, slapping a hand against it as a sort of farewell to the barista, Erica, whom he had a friendly enough relationship with. He scooped up his iced coffee, chugging the last bit left in the cup and tossing it in the trash can nearby, then grabbed the bag of jelly donuts he bought for Scott and jogged towards him. 

Scott stared at him sort of wide eyed as he tried to subtly look in the direction of the stalker. Well tried to subtly look because, let’s be honest, Scott was about as subtle as a newborn deer on ice and therefore made it pretty obvious to everyone else what he was doing. 

Stiles let out a small groan and gripped his best friend’s arm, steering him out the door as quickly as he could and pointedly not looking in the direction of the gorgeous, leather wearing man. 

It didn’t make sense! Why would someone who looked like _that_ even want to stalk Stiles? He was pretty sure the man meant no harm, since it's already been awhile and nothings happened to him yet, but the guy also has this serial killer look on his face that terrifies him! 

It was still in his eternal debate on whether he should slide this into his dad or not, but that train of thought usually ended with the revelation that the stalker was actually there for something else entirely and the entire thing was a series of mishaps and coincidence and Stiles just got over in his head about the whole debacle. 

Stupid, he knows. But his dad was the Sheriff, and bringing this up even a little might end up in way too much embarrassment for one lifetime. 

“You need to tell your dad!” Scott said firmly, turning to look him in the eye. He looked more-so like a puppy defending its owner, and Stiles really had to hold back the urge of petting his best friend on the head. He’s already made that mistake once before. 

“Yeah... about that…” 

“Stiles!” Scott cries, leaning forward to jam his finger at the button at the crosswalk. “This is serious!” he lowered his voice, his eyebrows pulling together in obvious concern. “There’s like a real life actual man following you for the past couple of weeks! Don’t you think you should let someone know?” 

“Well, see, I’m not entirely 100% sure that he’s following me.” not his best argument, he knows. 

Scott rolled his eyes, waiting until they safely crossed before turning to his friend again. “You said you’ve been seeing him everywhere lately, I’m pretty sure that he’s stalking you. Even Allison said-”

It takes a couple of seconds for it to hit him. _What_ . “You told Allison!” Stiles cried, whirling around in shock. Stiles had _specifically asked_ Scott not to tell anyone! He legitimately started the conversation with _‘You really can’t let anyone know.’_ ! 

Scott’s face immediately contorted from aggressively concerned to a sheepishly guilty, laced with his usual confusion. “But...it’s Allison…” 

Okay seriously, that stopped being cute since like, sophomore year. Also - _really_? Stiles had to get new friends. Friends that didn’t immediately drop him when they started dating someone new. Also friends that don’t turn into even more brainless idiots at the thought of their dimpled, disney-princess esque girlfriends. 

Instead Stiles just sighed and snatched a jelly donut from the bag, ignoring Scott’s squawk of protest and licking the cream off of it in a practiced motion before taking a huge bite. Scott huffed in annoyance and crushed the mouth of the bag tighter into his first and stuffed it in his pocket out of Stiles’ reach to protect the second one from him. “ _Anyways_. Allison said there’s been a surge of animal attacks lately, and that her dad suspects it might have to do with the arrival of the Hale family.” 

“You mean the _return_ of the Hale family.” 

Scott rolls his eyes but continues as they turn on the street leading to Stiles’ house. “Apparently they’re this super huge family who lives out in that huge house in the middle of the preserve-” 

“Yes Scott, I know this. I’ve lived in Beacon Hills my whole life - everyone knows about the Hales.” The Hales were, like Scott was trying to explain to him, a super huge family filled with model-esque, athletic kids. They were admired and feared, owning practically half of the town, and mostly kept to themselves and out of the way. That was, until their eldest son had gotten seduced by a cougar in his senior year of high-school, who tried to burn down their house while they were still inside. 

It had been a messy night, and Stiles dad had to pull double shifts in order to settle everything down. Luckily, everyone managed to escape before it got too serious, but the trauma had obviously gotten to them -- because the Hales had simply hired people to rebuild their mansion of a home, packed up and left for New York. 

That had happened 7 years ago, nearing its 8th year, and rumour has it the Hales had finally returned. Although no one had actually seen them around lately - Stiles himself had no idea how any of the kids looked. Cora Hale was a year above him, and he’d only seen her a couple of times before everything had happened - but they were 10 years old then, and he was sure she probably changed a lot since then. He’d seen Talia Hale and Kevin Hale a few times when he was younger since they owned half the town and his dad had been the Sheriff of said town, and seen their son Derek and their eldest Laura a few times here and there when they came to pick Cora up from school, but other than that they were a mystery to Stiles. 

“-and then Jaskson was saying how there’s a rumor,” Scott continued oblivious to Stiles lapse of concentration. “That the Hale family is like all part of a mob.” 

Really. He really needed new friends. And he was pretty sure Jackson was only messing with Scott, but poor Scott probably hadn't picked up on it. 

“A mob.” Stiles deadpanned instead, patting his jeans for his house keys before realizing he’d stuffed it in his hoodie pocket, then pulling it out and jamming it into the hole. He opened the door and toed his shoes off, dropping the keys into the key bowl nearby heading for the fridge to grab a bottle of water to wash down the remains of the donut. 

“Yeah!” Scott responds earnestly, completely missing the sarcasm. He flops down onto the living room couch with ease, and turns so that he can see Stiles from where he’s leaning against the kitchen counter. “It makes sense in a way. They’re all crazy athletic, really rich, they don’t hang out with anyone other than themselves, and they all have this scary serial-killer vibe coming from them.” 

Serial-killer vibe only reminds Stiles of his freaky stalker, and he immediately pushes the slight panic that comes from thinking of him back. 

“So?” he says instead. “Lots of people have serial-killer vibes. Hell, you could even be describing Jackson and Lydia.” They were two of his closest friends, but boy were they terrifying. Also rich. And only hung out with certain people - aka the popular crowd - until sophomore year when they broke up and both went through a horrible time. Lydia finally decided she had enough with playing dumb and began to stop holding back how much of a freaking genius she was, and Jackson finally realized that being an asshole to everything that breathed wasn’t really getting him anywhere.

Then somehow - yeah don’t ask Stiles because he _really_ doesn't know how - they both ended up befriending him, and when Stiles finally decided it was time to get over his rather pathetic love for Lydia and instead helped them sort out their differences and get back together, the six of them (Allison had moved into town right in the middle of their break up and instantly connected with Lydia, and Scott was immediately in because he was Stiles’ best friend and Allison’s boyfriend, and Danny was . . . well everyone liked Danny) became this ragtag group of friends. 

“Actually, add Allison to that list too.” he added as an afterthought. 

“Hey!” Scott looked offended, even though he didn’t deny it, because hey he couldn’t. 

“It’s true, dude. She’s amazing and a total disney princess about 87% of the time, but you’ve got to admit she’s fucking terrifying when she’s mad. Awesome, and totally badass - but terrifying.” Which Stiles had witnessed first hand. Granted it wasn’t directed towards him, and directed more towards the morons from another school who decided they wanted to mess with Scott’s inhaler while they were in town for the lacrosse game, but it was terrifying all the same. He’d never witnessed a group of five muscle-heads lose their composure so fast, and would be lying if he said he didn’t find a sort of morbid glee to watch them legitimately get on their knees and _beg for forgiveness._

And the fact that when they got home they found all their embarrassing, personal secrets as well as their _misdeeds_ out for everyone (including any colleges they’ve been hoping to get into) to see, well there was no proof that he and Danny had done it, no proof at all. 

“Seriously dude, there’s just something off about them.” Scott insisted, leaning forward to snag the controller and turn on the PSP, gearing it up for their night of shooting zombies. 

Stiles really couldn’t care less about the mysterious, odd Hales. He had his own serial-killer to worry about. 

*************

The stalker was back. 

But this time, he wasn’t alone. 

It was so unnerving that Stiles almost felt little to no surprise when he turned the corner on his way to the grocery store and caught a glimpse of a leather-clad form across the street. 

Next to him was an equally built black man, dressed in skin-tight black t-shirt, making Stiles wonder whether he felt the chill of the summer night. They seemed to be talking, although neither of them so much as turned to each other, staring straight ahead and glancing across the street in Stiles direction. 

Seriously? Subtlety has seriously been lost, they were both being so damn obvious that Stiles figured that they probably wanted him to go up to them. 

It took a couple of times maneuvering himself so that he could see their faces, and realized with a start that the man beside his stalker was Vernon Just-call-me-Boyd Boyd, as in Stiles’ favourite barista friend Erica’s boyfriend. 

_Et tu, brute?_ Was it weird for him to feel so betrayed by all of this? Erica had been around him enough times while he was working in the cafe and was complaining rather loudly to Scott on the phone about his stalker that he knew she heard every word and had at least a rough idea of his life. Had she just reported it back to her boyfriend who just ran straight to his stalker himself? 

Wow. You really couldn’t trust anyone anymore, huh? 

Stiles shook himself, throwing his hood up over his head, hunching his shoulders in and speed walking it the rest of the way to the store. He was just here to pick up some eggs for breakfast tomorrow, because it’d be the first time he had his dad would have breakfast together since all the animal attacks started up recently, and it’d taken him until 8 at night to realize that they were running low. He stupidly parked his car down the road to avoid other cars, and since he wanted to walk a little and enjoy the fresh air. 

And what did Stiles get for trying to be proactive? A stalker!

He knew they could have literally had anything else for breakfast, but his dad probably been having crap this entire time, and Stiles wanted to make sure he had some actual food for once. 

Thankfully, he managed to make it in without much trouble -- the two guys stayed firmly on the other side of the road, still watching him. His heart pounded furiously in his chest, but it calmed down once he was inside, there wasn’t many people, but there was enough that Stiles knew he would have help if his serial killer ever decided he no longer was content with just watching him. He jogged over to the aisle with the eggs, and stacked them in his cart, along with a carton of milk, juice, and a couple of snacks that he would have to hide in his jeep before sneaking them back in without his dad noticing them. 

Once he was satisfied, he lugged them over to the cashier, Heather, hitting up a conversation with her as she scanned his items. Their mother’s were friends, so they hung out a lot when they were younger, but eventually grew apart when she went to a different junior high than him - and then even further when his mother died and there wasn’t really any reason to visit anymore. 

She was friendly as always, and it was nice to catch up on a little while he packed his bags, and he maybe took his time since no one was behind him in line and he really didn’t want to go back out and face the two men. 

Finally, when he realized it’s been way too long, he bid Heather goodbye and grabbed the bags, slipping them onto his wrist so that his hands were free and stood in the entryway of the store -- poking his head out and looking up and down then nearby roads to see if his stalker was there. 

Thankfully, the roads seemed to be empty, so Stiles slipped his hood back and began walking quickly to where he parked his car, his footsteps borderlining into a jog, when he felt a shudder run down his spine. 

Almost immediately he froze, and spun around -- his head slipping off his head when he snapped it left and right to see who was behind him. 

No one. 

Jesus Christ, he was paranoid. He was like those paranoid nutcases who lived life in fear of everything and he was going to forever feel like this and the rest of his life he was going to be turning back a good ten times when he was walking down the streets and oh god why did this always happen to _him_?! He half wished he was just attacked already so that he didn’t have to live in this weird mix of anticipation and fear. 

Stiles turned back and began running in earnest now, letting out a sigh of relief when he reached his car, and quickly unlocked the door -- getting inside with the grocery bags still digginginto his wrists and making sure to lock all the doors before finally settling down a little. 

He let out another shaky breath, leaning back until his head hit the top of his seat, and then finally taking the bags and placing them gently in the passenger seat -- he nearly risked his life for those eggs okay? He started up his car and turned off the radio when it flared to life immediately, for some reason he didn’t want there to be any noise in case of...something. 

“God, I’m going to go crazy.” he muttered when he saw a flash of a bright blue light in the rear-view mirror, tugged his seatbelt on and quickly drove away. 

Stiles _really_ didn’t want to dwell on it -- but he could have _sworn_ the lights looked like eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another one i cranked out.


End file.
